


(Stop and) Smell the Flowers

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander brings her flowers.





	(Stop and) Smell the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, 'sunflower, rose, iris', June 15th.

Xander loved to bring her flowers. He always had, Corrin remembered as she looked at the vases decorating her quarters. Those had rarely been fresh, however. Instead they'd been dried, sometimes painted, definitely lacking in the natural scents that the fresh ones offered. They bloomed longer, of course, though there was also something fascinating about seeing how long she and Jakob could keep the fresh ones alive. 

Flora and Felicia had tried to seal some in ice, a few times, too, but that wasn't much of a success. Like the dried and painted ones, they slowly withered anyway, losing the last of their color and form if not constantly maintained. 

Now she let them go with ease, knowing that even the roses on their vines would not bloom forever if not plucked and presented to her with adoration. 

The irises would tilt regardless, the sunflowers go to seed, the chrysanthemums lose their color, and the poppies droop and fade. 

Corrin breathed in the fragrance from a full vase of roses and smiled. 

Even in this time of war, war which would hopefully come to an end soon, Xander still brought her flowers.


End file.
